Is it good to feel this way?
by xXChaos.Angel-ChanXx
Summary: Oc is becomes confused with her strange feelings and confronts the famous Harry Potter. Smutty goodness, rated M for a reason kiddies. This is why people read smut fics read and review.


Caitlin Anne Bailey was no nympho, she wasn't someone who normally eats, breathes and lives for sexual desires and fantasies. But she dreams about it, playing it over so much in her mind that she often becomes an obsession with whomever she happens to have fantasies about.

She is insatiable and always ready to play but that does not always make her a slut or whore, for she can be picky in her selection; and, without her knowing and willingness, she body and heart began to thump hard for a young and powerful wizard.

She could not control herself when it came down to this one wizard whom always stood out to her, for the obvious reasons and for the ones people couldn't see. The ones that weren't skin deep, or titles given to him at a young age. But really, the boy intrigued her, he was only a couple of days older and yet he looked so much older then she; who stood at 5'6'' compared to his 6' foot something and there facial features, his seeming more weathered then hers from stress and being who he was.

She recently found herself able to get lost in his emerald depths and not understand herself and her behavior around him. One day after a DA meeting in Room of Requirement at Hogwarts she remained afterwards, waiting to speak with a certain person, to see if he was doing it on purpose.

Her companions were worried but left anyway knowing that she would be at dinner later on that evening and they could grill her later. "Mister Potter." She said with some formality, "Or should I say Professor." He turned and smirked down at her, leaning on the desk that he'd conjured up earlier that day, being in the Room of Requirement you did not have to have amazing transfiguration skills to do so.

"Miss Bailey, what is it that I can do for you." Annoyed with his insufferable, snobbish behavior she pointed up at him menacingly, "What are you playing at _boy._" She hissed the last word out, going for the straight forward approach rather then beating around the bush. "What is it that you want from me." His eyes never left hers as he looked down at her thoughtfully. "Nothing, I want nothing from you." He said, as if dismissing her rant, but she would have none of that.

"You will tell me what I want to hear, _Professor Potter_, or you'll soon regret to know what it was to cross me." She said as she glared at him, poking his chest with her out stretched hand. He swiped at her hand, effectively catching it in his larger one. "What is it that you want to hear, Miss Bailey." He yanked her arm.

Pulling her closer to himself, so close it was indecent in her eyes, because a fifth year shouldn't have this much effect on her, she sure as hell knew she didn't have this kind of effect on older students. "I want to know what the hell you are doing _to me._" She emphasized the last two words by jerking her hand from his grasp, or at least she tried to.

"Yeah, and what is it that I am doing, to you." He leant down with a smirk on his lips, leveling his face with hers. Growling in annoyance she narrowed her eyes at the innocent looking fifth year, "You know what?" She said threw clenched teeth which prompted a brow risen in question at her animalistic behavior, "Fuck it." She growled as she thrust herself onto him.

Effectively pushing him onto the desk he was leaning against as she pressed her lips to his in a heated kiss. "What about--" Harry said as he pulled away from her lips but was only to be silenced again with a push to the chest and a flutter of papers dancing to the ground of the room. Caitlin straddled his abdomen as she pushed him down on top of the desk, leaning over him.

She smirked evilly at his expense, "What about what? My supposed lover's are none of your concern and at the moment the only thing that will satisfy my desires is you _so_." She leant forward, her lips hovering a hairs breath away from his, her ample chest pressed into him, "So the question is: Is this what you want?" He said nothing.

He merely moved his left arm to snake around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he kissed her in a heated frenzy. His right hand found his wand and banished her clothing except for her undergarments. Throwing his wand away carelessly.

He quickly switched positions with her on the desktop, both of his hands preoccupying themselves with her full breasts as he parted her lips with his skilled tongue, shoving it into her mouth as she lifted her hips to grind into his. Toying with the sensitive mounds of flesh, he opened the clasp in the front of her bra, letting her breasts spill into his needy hands, teasing her sensitive peeks, pinching and tweaking the hardened flesh.

Caitlin broke free of Harry's kiss, "Touch me." She pleaded, thrusting her hips against the bulge in his pants, groaning at the friction his arousal was creating. Her eyes rolled into the back of her skull as she continued to undulate against his hips.

Growling in pleasure harry leant down and took a rosy peek into his mouth, one hand fondling the neglected breast as the other traveled south, into her panties to pinch and stroke her swollen clit before plunging a finger into her tight center.

Crying out in passion she thrust her hips into his hand, making sure to roll her hips so his thumb rubbed against her clit each time she thrust up into him. As soon as it seemed the pleasure began, Caitlin came onto Harry's hand as she arched into him, his clothing harsh against her sensitive skin.

Pulling his hand away from her fold's, he moaned as he lapped the juices from his digit's. Pushing him away harshly, Caitlin stood up on shaky legs as she bent down to pick up Harry's forgotten wand, leaning up to face him again, harry realized the situation and began to panic as Caitlin pointed his wand at him.

Backing up slowly, the backs of Harry's legs bumped into something and before he could take his eyes off Caitlin's alluring but dangerous form he was placed in a full body bind and fell back onto, what he deemed to be a bed as his clothing was banished from him including his undergarments.

Caitlin dropped his wand as soon as his clothing was gone. She eyed him up lustfully as she examined his cock that was jutting out from his prone form and moaned happily as she began to touch herself while walking over to the edge of the bed.

Harry could only watch as she took slow steps towards the bed, her bra falling from her shoulders, panties slipping down her thighs as her hand buried between her leg's as she eyed him thoroughly. Groaning at the image she was presenting him with, his cock twitched in anticipation as he felt her crawl up the bed, pausing momentarily as her lips brushed against the head of his member before she sat up and lowered herself onto him.

She arched skywards as his eight itch shaft was buried to the hilt inside of her, she was in shock about his length and his girth as she never had someone fill her this fully before. Licking her fingers, she began to fondle her forgotten breasts as she bounced up and down on his shaft, groaning and moaning at the sensations she was feeling as she kept her eyes clamped shut.

Groaning in annoyance at the ache that wasn't being quenched she fell forward, resting on a hand she propped up next to Harry's head. Her hair falling in waves around their faces, as her other hand started to rub quick circles around her clit, not really caring if she rutted shamelessly on top of harry.

Losing concentration on the body binding spell, Harry's limb's suddenly came to life as Caitlin came to her second climax. With a snarl that surprised Caitlin, Harry yanked her down and smashed his lips onto hers, their sweat soaked bodies slapping together with the force.

She whimpered in delight when he bit and sucked her throat. Switching their positions, he gathered both her wrists and trapped them above her head. She struggled against his restraint but he bit down on her lower lip, causing Caitlin to gasp in pain and pleasure. "No struggling now... Now it's time for you to watch..." He whispered.

She glanced up at him and felt herself forget all protests. His intense emerald eyes melted all her protesting away as she felt his cock twitch deep inside her at her submission. With eyes trained on her, Harry slowly ground his hips against hers. Caitlin bit her lip as her cheeks suddenly became heated and her eyes fluttered ready to close from the intensity of it all as the tingles of a third orgasm was at the edge of her haze mind. But he squeezed her wrists, waking her from her concentration.

"No. No closing your eyes, no struggling... I want you to see this happening---" He thrust deeply into her, causing her to gasp and her eyes to widen, "—to feeling this happening." He whispered in a rough tone, his cheek against hers while whispered his demand's into her ear.

A low growl irrupted from his throat when he felt her nod; pulling himself out of her depths so his tip was resting at her entrance before he slammed himself into her with wanton and abandoning restraint on his emotion's and strength as he pounded into her.

He watched her mouth open in a silent 'O' and eyes snap open as her body arched into his. Harry moved inside her, his rhythm switching between soft and sweet to unrestrained and brutal, changing only to her moaning and mewling. Caitlin yearned for his hot flesh against hers as she tried time and time again to arch up into him once more. "Let me touch you." She gushed, "Please Harry let me touch you." She begged as she could no longer hold herself back as her peek seemed to be drawing near.

He let go of her hands and they immediately tangled into his hair, pulling his lips to hers in a heated kiss. "Harry..." she moaned softly, feeling the heated coil in her stomach and loins begin to constrict and cut off all coherent thought as he parted his lips from hers and lowered his head to claim one of her soft mounds.

Caitlin arched up into his mouth as his tongue toyed with her sensitive peek as she held him there. Not wanting the feeling of being taken, of being possessed to ever go away. "Don't let me--- 'arry... Don't let me go..." She moaned, cradling his head in her hands as his mouth worked wonders on her being.

Harry groaned at her pleads as his peek was nearing, pulling away from Caitlin's hands and chest he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Their tongues brushing against each others in an intricate dance as he felt her wall's begin to spasm and clamp around his shaft, making him loose all rhythm and pound violently into her.

"Harry, - " Her voice came out in a strangled gasp. He sat up without breaking his hold on her, their eyes met and Caitlin fought against the urge to close her eyes and hide away from his intense stare. She gripped his shoulders tightly and brought their bodies together, enjoying the feeling of her breasts pressed against his chest, Caitlin locked lips with harry once again.

The white hot heat building up inside her loins as she struggled to keep her eyes open, to breathe. Harry broke away from the kiss long enough to hiss against her lips. "Come for me, Caitlin, Scream my name." He moved his cock faster still as the bed shook and shuttered at the intensity of his thrust's. "Come for me, Scream!" He growled as he plunged himself in and out of her.

"Scream it, Cait. Scream my name!" Caitlin was at a loss as she opened her mouth to do so. Arching her body into his as she came violently and with one final push, Harry emptied himself in her. Her name on his lips. As they lay there, in each others arms, Caitlin can only think that the foreboding feeling in her gut couldn't mean anything good as her eyes drifted closed, Harry's feather light kisses charming her into a deep sleep.


End file.
